


This Is Us

by brightasstars



Series: The Story of Two Dreams [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Comforting Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pack, Pack Feels, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pups, Worried Alec Lightwood, references to past abuse, references to past use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: "What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does." - J.K. Rowling
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Story of Two Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959139
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	This Is Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - SCENT

Alec walked into the living room of the home he's built with Magnus. It's been a year and a half since their mating and he had a new incredible life which fitted him perfectly.

His alpha and two pups.

Since he found Magnus he swore to himself that no kid had to suffer what he had to endure, so he started scanning their territory for abandoned or rejected pups.

One day he came back with an alpha girl, and another night with a beta male.

He resumed his studies to become a vet, and when he wasn't attending his lessons, he'd become the official pack's babysitter.

He loved them, he loved the life his pack had given him, and most of all he loved Magnus, a man of infinite kindness and strength, that has filled each and every day of his life with his presence and his tenderness.

It was a quiet Saturday morning and as he spotted Magnus outside cutting the grass, he felt a veil of melancholy shade his deep bone happiness.

He was exhausted. His heat was finally over, earlier than it should have been, but it was not the first time that this happenned.

He poured some coffee in two cups and headed toward the door window, losing himself in his thoughts.

His heats haven't become regular already, his hormones were still adjusting after having been blocked with those pills for years, and Cat, the pack's healer, has told him that he has to be patient and hope that everything will slot in place.

When Magnus saw him, his eyes softened.

"How are you?" his voice was gentle, "is your heat over?"

Alec sighed, "Don't put your mind on that alpha, you heard what Cat told me last time."

Magnus could feel his disappointment, sadness and shame.

He stepped closer and pulled Alec into his arms, gently caressing his omega head that was resting on his shoulder, and whispered through his hair, "Your body has gone through a lot, Alec. Ten years of heat and fertility suppressants aren't a small thing to recover from. Give it time."

Alec sniffed and few tears soaked Magnus' shirt, "What if the worst happens?", he mumbled as Cat's words echoed in his head -- _Alec, I don't know if those pills have made a permanent damage...we just have to wait and see_ \--

But with every heat ended without a pregnancy, Alec's fears have become more persistent.

Magnus forced him to raise his head and kissed him, wild and demanding, making Alec scent spike up, his heat still lingering underneath his skin.

"You have already given me two wonderful pups that you saved from loneliness. They smell like us, they smell like love. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," and he pressed Alec deeper against his chest, his arms tightening around him, "I will love you no matter what."

Alec responded to the kiss, fiercely, dragging Magnus inside and pulling him down, as they both fell on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars.tumblr.com


End file.
